Blue Spruce Christmas
by CMGeek
Summary: Canon: Rosalie wanted to make Emmett's Christmas absolutely wonderful and give him a gift he'd never forget. What better way to do that than to fulfill one of his fantasies.


_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I merely play with the characters for my own enjoyment, and hopefully yours.**_

_a/n: I don't even know what to say here except that if it weren't for Luna I wouldn't be here adding my little words to this wonderful community of authors. Her story **Anticipation** is the first fanfic I ever read. I loved reading it and have since read it at least a dozen more times. **Save You** will rip your heart out but I bet you'll go back to read it again, it's just too beautiful not too. If you've never read any of **bella c'ella luna's** stories I really do suggest it. Its worth it. Promise! You can find her here: _**_http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1740162/bella_cella_luna_**  
_  
_  
_Many thanks to **IHateCleanBreaks** who helped pre-read, beta and otherwise point out my little boo boo's if there are still some below, please don't look down on her. It was most definitely probably my own goof ups. Be sure to check out her fully completed story **Changing Prejudices**._  
_  
_  
_Enjoy and if you feel so moved leave a little love. ~Crissa_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Blue Spruce Christmas_**

**_A FGB o/s for Luna_**

_**Rosalie - December 1st 1986 -**_

Being married to the same person for so many years was wonderful sometimes, and others not so much. I knew just about everything there was to know about Emmett. Of course over time we do change slightly as we learn new things about ourselves, or as society becomes more advanced. We gain new interests and pick up new obsessions.

Mine was modifying cars, aside from Emmett, it took up most of my free time. Not even the feel of grease under my finger nails could deter me from playing with them. It just made it more satisfying. As the cars became more advanced so did my love to tinker with them.

Now Emmett's obsession had become video games. The advent of the Atari had been a huge killer of the nighttime boredom for him, then there was the Intellivision and just last year the Nintendo Entertainment System. I could just get him more of the games for it as a gift but it felt sort of like cheating or settling on the easiest thing.

Besides, Edward and Jasper were likely to get him all the games he could possibly have wanted. Alice would reinvent his wardrobe or agree to help him win bets on the Super Bowl. Carlisle and Esme would do something grand, perhaps a trip to the Isle of Esme.

Normally it was very easy to think of something for him. However, this year I was finding myself stuck. I could have done some more mods on his favorite love, besides me, his '82 CJ-5. But I had just completed the most up to date changes I could for his last birthday. So that was out of the question. Not to mention that doing the same gift twice was likely to seem boring.

I don't know why I felt so much discontent with just doing a simple gift for him. I really wanted to do something big, something he wouldn't forget. Not that he could forget being a vampire and all, but I wanted this Christmas to stand out. Possibly something that the both of us could enjoy.

It had become pretty clear to me that I would need help. Asking Alice proved to be of little help. She had informed me that Emmett hadn't decided on anything in particular that he would like. She tried to reassure me that no matter what I chose he'd be delighted. I just wish with her clairvoyance that maybe she could have been of more assistance.

I was running out of options and it was already December 1st. I knew I could easily get an answer if I just asked the one person privy to most of our personal thoughts, no matter how he tried to block us out. But that meant asking for his help. I hated asking Edward for help. He never made a big deal out of helping us but I wondered if he didn't keep some kind of tally. I would if it were me.

I wandered down the hall toward Edward's music room, there was no music but I knew he was in there. Not only did his scent give him away but the soft scratching of pencil across paper could be heard from behind the closed door. I caught myself wondering if he was finally composing again?

I raised my hand to knock on the door but before my hand could even come into contact with it he addressed me. "Come in Rose."

I pushed the door open and leaned against the door jamb as I watched him scribbling into a journal. I frowned a little as I realized it wasn't a composition but just a normal journal entry. It was sad how much time he spent doing that. It seemed like such a waste of time to me, with our perfect memories there wasn't a point. What would he have to write about so often anyways?

"You had something you wanted to ask me?" I blinked and shook those thoughts from my head. It was none of my business what he did with his free time. At least he wasn't bothering me.

"A favor actually." I answered.

Edward continued to write, ignoring me. This was why we didn't get a long most of the time. I always got the impression from him that I was a waste of his time. It solidified in my mind his wish that I had never been turned.

He sighed deeply and his eyes met mine finally. "Not true Rosalie, and you know it. What's this favor you need done?"

_Will you take Emmett to the mall, pick his mind to see what strikes some interest for a possible Christmas gift? I'm at a complete loss on what to do for him. _I watched as he twirled the pencil around his fingers for a moment before stopping.

"What will I get out of this?" Edward was usually quite selfless so I gaped at him. I was unable to wrap my mind around what I had just heard.

_You want something in return? What the-_

"You have shopped at the mall before with Emmett?"

"Yes of course, he's not that-"

"Rosalie, you haven't had to be in his _mind_ before. You can't possibly know what you're asking me to do, so yes, I want something in return." He placed the pencil on the ledge that usually would have held his music and shut his journal, tying the leather cords that held it closed.

I tried to think about what it would be like to see into the mind of Emmett. I thought maybe it would be full of thoughts of myself. What could be so bad about that? Maybe the latest game to catch his interest.

I heard Edward snort and glared as he rolled his eyes. "You're not giving him enough credit Rose, its much more _vivid_ than you think."

"I suppose you're right. Um..." I tried to think of what I could possibly give in return. His car popped into my mind and I watched him smirk and nod. I knew of a new modification I could do to get a bit more horse power out of it.

"Wonderful." Edward said as he stood up. "Emmett!" He called and we heard raucous laughter from somewhere in the house, it sounded like it was coming from the game room in the basement. Alice snorted delicately several times, and then there was a crash followed by more laughing.

"Whats up Eddie?" Emmett answered as he came to the foot of the stairs.

Edward groaned and shook his head. "I need to head to the mall and pick up something for Jasper. Would you mind joining me?" He shrugged into a pointless jacket.

"Sure, sounds fun." Emmett stated before rushing up the stairs and pulling me into one of his wonderful bear hugs. I smiled and buried my face in his neck, breathing in his delicious scent. "I'll be back soon Rosie baby."

"Of course." I pressed my lips to his skin and sighed as his arms tightened just a little bit more around me. Oh how I loved him.

Edward gave me a pointed look as Emmett set me back down, placing one last kiss on my forehead. _Thanks Edward. _With a nod the two of them left.

Several hours later they returned and Edward handed me a single sheet of paper before hiding himself away in his room.

_You owe me big time. The stuff he comes up with in his mind... _

_Emmett only really thought of one thing after he saw the big blue spruce Christmas tree at the mall. It involved you in a barely there elf costume and him in a Santa outfit. _

_I do believe you can piece together the rest. Alice says the best possible time will be Christmas Eve. _

I tore the paper and threw the bits into the fire that Esme had going. Already a plan started to form in my mind. This would be fun.

* * *

_**Christmas Eve 1986-**_

"I can't believe we let her drag us into this." Jasper hissed at Alice as we all stood on the roof of the mall a half a state away from our home.

"I don't know why you're so irritated Jasper, we do things for Alice all the time in order to surprise _you_. Can't you let us surprise Emmett for once?" I hissed back at him. Jasper's irritation didn't make any sense to me. It's not like it would kill him. He was killing my happy mood.

"Speaking of Emmett, where is he?" Edward inquired as he fiddled with the wires in the electrical box. I wasn't sure but I think it had something to do with the cameras.

"Sex in the mall..." Jasper started grumbling again but silenced quickly as my anger flared.

If the roles were reversed I doubt any of us would be grumbling about helping Alice. It wasn't my fault their sex life was so generic and not as adventurous. Edward snorted as he disconnected another wire and I smacked him on the back of his head.

"He's following the directions I left for him." I stated and snuck a glance at Alice and she nodded.

"Are you sure he is going to be capable of that by himself?" Edward asked with a smug grin.

"Emmett is a lot smarter than you give him credit for!" I hissed at him. What was it, pick on Emmett and Rosalie day?

"I didn't say he wasn't smart enough to do it on his own. He's just been a bit... distracted lately." He snipped two wires then closed the electrical box with a click.

"We all have!" Alice chimed in with a tinkling laugh. She knocked elbows with me and smirked.

Again I didn't see what the fuss was all about. It wasn't like mine and Emmett's abstinence over the last two weeks were hurting them in any way. If anything the sexual tension between the two of us had rubbed off on Jasper and then spread to the others. Out of all of them the only one I felt remotely sorry for was Edward. He didn't have anyone but his fist to help him along. If he even did that.

Edward of course smirked as he joined us on the farther side of the roof. I decided that perhaps I didn't feel all that sorry for him. After tonight he'd have a whole lot of new and interesting material that he could jerk off by.

"Rosalie!" Edward growled.

_Don't like what you hear... then don't listen! _I waved my hand at him and smirked. Really it wasn't my fault if he couldn't keep his head out of mine.

Alice and Edward both turned to look out over the parking lot. She was the first to speak up. "He's almost here. Remember Rose, you guys only have about twenty minutes."

Alice straightened her jacket then linked her arm with Jasper. They walked to the edge of the roof. She turned and looked over her shoulder at me with a grin. "Oh and... that suit... it has to go after tonight, burn it if you have to. But I never want to see him in it again!"

"You got it Alice. Thanks." They stepped off the roof and Edward pulled up a ventilation grate at our feet.

"I think we're done, you just go down through there take a left at the bottom then slip out. It'll put you right at the base of the tree." Edward stood and brushed off his hands on his jeans.

"Thanks Edward." _I know I tease you but really, thank you for everything. _Edward really wasn't that bad of a kid.

"Yep… remember twenty minutes." He too went over the side of the building, leaving me to do my part.

A thrill of excitement tingled at the base of my skull, making its way down my spine. This was going to be wonderful. Emmett and I have had sex in public places before, but never under these circumstances. This time we were breaking and entering. If Carlisle or Esme knew about this we'd be in big trouble. But thankfully my pseudo siblings had all kept it to themselves and under wraps. I was sure that it was going to be a great surprise for Emmett.

I slipped down into the ventilation shaft and followed Edward's directions. Sure enough I came out right at the base of a massive 20 foot blue spruce. It filled the area with a beautiful fresh scent. White lights bounced off of the silver and red decorations that covered almost every inch.

The area around it was decorated much the same way, with red velvet ropes hanging from silver candy cane posts, fake snow was littered around the base on top of a red velvet rug. Under the front half were silver rapped presents of every shape and size. They were donations left by people for orphans that the mall was collecting. It was a Christmas wonderland.

I crawled my way out from underneath the tree and removed the long wool dress coat Alice had insisted I wear. I didn't want to but decided that she had her reasons. It ended up being a great idea. Crawling through the ventilation shaft would have caused the white fur that trimmed my skirt to get dingy and gray if it weren't for Alice's quick thinking.

I laid the coat over a little bench that was beside a rather large wingback chair. They must have used the chair for Santa when the kids visited. _Cute! _I could just imagine all their peels of laughter and joy of seeing Santa. I wandered over as I straightened my outfit and sat down in the chair.

It had taken Alice and I two days of searching catalogues to find my dress. She'd been able to recreate it perfectly just with minor changes. Instead of being made of red velvet we agreed on a shiny red plastic like material that stretched tightly across my skin. It felt almost like a second skin and I loved it.

The top part of the sleeveless dress was snug then flared out just below the waist and stopped at mid thigh. The back was laced together with a white satin ribbon. The skirt was trimmed in white fur, and a wide black belt sat loosely at my hips with a wide silver buckle. It was finished off with a red hat with white trim and a bell on the end, and red thigh high leather heeled boots.

I felt barely dressed, but that didn't matter in the least. It was Emmett's ultimate wet dream, as Alice put it, and I would give him whatever he wanted. I couldn't wait to see what he did with the few directions I left for him.

I crossed my legs at the knee and tried not to fidget. It was very rare for me to have to force myself to be still, usually I had to remind myself to move and act like a human. But tonight, I was wound tight with excitement waiting for my lover to show up. Despite my best efforts my foot bounced over and over, shifting my body enough that the bell on my hat jingled softly.

I heard jingling and a soft thud come from the direction of the roof and my body started to hum in anticipation. Then came the sound of moving in the ventilation shaft and my breathing picked up. I licked my lips and watched as a white head of hair popped out from underneath the edge of the tree. It took all I had in me not to lunge at him immediately.

Emmett had applied the white hair paint, Alice and I had concocted, to his hair almost flawlessly. His short curly locks glittered slightly in the white Christmas tree lights. He stood up and adjusted his red velvet Santa suit and placed the hat back on his head. The bells that were sewn onto the ends of his sleeves swayed and jingled as he moved.

He raised his eyes and they locked instantly with mine. A wonderful and wide smile, the one he had only for me, stretched across his face bringing out the dimples I loved so much. I felt my own smile widen in return. Then his eyes shifted down and away from mine as he looked me over and I took the opportunity to get a good look at him as well.

He looked adorable with the little silver rim glasses propped on his nose. The beard I had left was no where to be scene but it didn't matter. The coat was fluffed out in the front, masking the firm body I knew he had underneath. His pants hung loosely about his legs and the ends were tucked down into his black boots.

"Did you stuff something under the coat?" I asked as I stood. Emmett's eyes lit up as he took in the shortness of my dress. His eyes shifted up and down my legs before finally returning to my eyes. He blinked a couple times and I forced down a giggle.

"Mm yes, Santa is supposed to be round and jolly. So I borrowed one of our pillows." He stated as he patted his belly then stepped closer to me. He reached out and ran his fingers through the ends of my blonde hair. "How'd you know? About ya know..."

I played with the fur that lined the collar of his jacket. "Edward." I stated as I kissed one of his adorable dimples. I must have given him quite the distraction if he couldn't figure that out on his own. I mean who else could I have learned it from if not him.

"Ah…" Emmett gave a deep breathy chuckle before stepping back. He slowly walked around me, his fingers ran down one of my arms then across my back. A shiver ran through me as I anticipated where his next touch would land. Instead of another touch, I heard him settle into the chair behind me, and I turned to face him. I was ready to ask him what he was doing when he grinned mischievously at me. "So my little elf, why don't you come have a seat. Tell dear old Santa what you want for Christmas."

I smiled as he patted his knee and I slowly made my way over to him making sure to sway my hips with each step. The way the material of my dress shifted when I walked, made my skin come alive and fueled the start of my arousal. I rubbed my thighs together needing the friction. Of course seeing Emmett dressed like that did wonders to fan the slow flame into an all out fire inside me. God he looked sexy as hell in that suit, and with that grin... _Sorry Alice but I think we're going to have to hold onto this one for a while._

I stopped in front of him just between his parted legs. "How would you like me to sit Santa?" I asked feigning innocence while I bit the corner of my lip and looked at him under my eyelashes. He groaned and shifted as he tried to stealthily adjust himself, it was impossible since every time he moved he jingled a bit. Emmett reached out, finally, and turned me so my back was to him.

"I think you've been a very naughty elf Rosie. Just look how short your dress is. Tsk tsk tsk..." I shivered as his fingers slid up the back of my thighs, skimming softly over my bare skin. They moved under the edge of my skirt and up to my hips rubbing soft circles into my flesh. He gave my hips a firm squeeze before moving one of his hands around to my stomach and the other rested on the small of my back. "So sexy! Bend my naughty little elf."

I did as he asked and he gently pushed me forward. "Like this Santa?" I looked back at him over my shoulder once my body was parallel to the floor. I could see the lust burning in his gaze and knew that he was seeing a great view of the curves of my butt. I shivered in anticipation.

"Damn it Rosie, you are so fucking perfect." He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss at the base of my spine, then grabbed my hips. I was in his lap seconds later smashing the pillow between us as Emmett's hard cock pressed up against my ass. I could feel him twitch even between the layers of fabric and it made me squirm, eager to feel him buried inside me. I braced myself by placing my hands on his knees and let him grind his hips against me.

Needy whimpers left my lips as Emmet groaned with each shift of his hips. He pressed a quick kiss to just below my ear and growled, "Two weeks is a long time to keep yourself from me. Are you going to make it up to me?"

"Yes." I breathed as his nose skimmed along the sensitive flesh of my neck. I knew we wouldn't have time here but once we got home I intended on spending at least the rest of the weekend in our room. Our family could find other things to do.

"Perfect." He wrapped my hair into one of his fists and pulled it to one side as he placed a kiss to the base of my skull. He then turned my head so that I was a breath away from his lips. "So what is it you want for Christmas little elf?"

"You Santa. All of you." I moaned, tightening my fingers into the muscles of his thighs and pressed my ass back harder into his erection. Gasping as I ground myself against him. I needed to be fucked by him... and soon. He was right, two weeks was a very long time.

"Fuck Rosalie!" He growled against me before he pushed his tongue roughly between my lips, demanding entrance. I opened my mouth allowing him more access and as I felt his free hand move around and dip between my legs.

Emmett's fingers rubbed back and forth over the lace of my underwear, pushing the fabric slightly between my wet lips. The feel of it rubbing against my clit made me buck against his hand needing and wanting more. So much more.

He removed his hand causing me to whimper and whine in protest. He shifted under me, the bells jingled on his coat as I heard fabric shift then the pillow flew over under the tree giving us more space. Again he shifted but before I could ask him what he was doing his hand was once again between my legs. He pushed aside the lace and pushed two fingers up inside me.

I hummed in appreciation and pushed my hips into his hand as his fingers began to move in and out of me. "Emmett..." I breathed as my fingers tightened on his knees and his fingers moved faster. I tightened my muscles around him and almost giggled as he growled behind me. I loved the way he responded to me; every growl, groan, or gasp just made it all more erotic.

His hand in my hair pulled my head back sharply and his lips moved to my neck. Emmett growled again deep in his chest as he pumped his fingers into me harder. "Such a naughty little thing, all wet and dripping. I can't wait to be buried deep inside you Rose, here under the Christmas tree." He sucked on my skin as he once again removed his fingers only to thrust his hard dick up inside me.

"Oh yes!" I moaned and felt myself tighten around him immediately. He was still a moment and I could feel him throbbing. He tightened his grip on me as he pulled out quickly only to thrust back up into me. Each thrust was deep as he found a quick and satisfying pace. His lips hovered over the skin of my neck as he panted against me, bathing my neck in his cool sweet breath. Emmett would grunt and a growl with each new thrust pushing me closer to the edge. How I loved his sounds.

Emmett released my hair and his hand moved quickly down to my hip as his thrusts became harder, more demanding. "Rosie... baby... I want you to come. Come on my cock, come for me. Rub yourself." He begged through gritted teeth as he held off his own orgasm. I removed one of my hands from his leg and moved to rub my aching clit. Seconds later I was gasping through my orgasm as he growled beneath me and stilled feeling me spasm around him.

I could barely breathe when I finally sagged against him, his hard cock still throbbing and hard inside me. Emmett kissed my neck softly before sinking his teeth into my skin, marking me as his again. I growled as the feeling sent amazing sensations through out me. After he released my neck, he lifted me and turned me so I straddled his hips.

Our eyes locked and I melted into his embrace, kissing him. My heart clenched at the love I saw reflecting in his eyes. It was amazing to me how strong our love could still be after so many years. The need that was a constant undertone never lessening. It seemed to only become more consuming as the years moved forward. Our lips and tongues moved together lovingly and slow.

Emmett pulled away before I wanted and I whined. He licked along my jaw to my ear. "I love you Rosie, and I'm not done with you yet." He shifted his hips reminding me that he hadn't met his own release as his hard cock pressed between our bodies.

He gave a tug to my underwear and they ripped off offering no resistance at all. They disappeared into a pocket, the jingle of his bells making me giggle against the skin of his neck. I whispered 'I love you' over and over between kisses as my hands knocked his hat off, my fingers desperate to feel his soft curly hair. He shifted me until I could feel the head of his hard cock press against my opening, his grip tightened on my hips as he pulled me down slowly onto his lap. 'Oh Emmett' left my lips just as his claimed them again.

Our tongues meeting as I began to ride him slowly, making love to him. We each took turns nipping and licking at each others lips. Each of us groaning and growling with each thrust of my hips. Emmett gripped me tightly forcing me to stop moving and lifted us both up out of the chair. We landed with a soft thud on the floor, he rolled us until we were completely under the tree with him looking down on me. He resumed thrusting slowly as he pulled one of my legs over his arm, his next thrust impaling me deeper making my body arch up against him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and held on, needing him closer to me.

"I love you so much Rosalie." He breathed as he leaned in to kiss me again deeply, making my whole body sizzle with the passion we shared. He was leaning into each thrust rubbing just the right way and pushing me closer to another orgasm. My body felt heavy under his as he slowly increased the speed of each thrust, and becoming more erratic. "I'm close." He growled against the skin of my neck, before his teeth bit in. I felt him swell just as my own body slipped over the edge into a beautiful release. I clung onto him for dear life calling his name into the empty mall around us.

Our breathing slowed as he softly kissed my neck and rubbed his hands soothingly along my body. It was amazing to think of how erotic it had all felt when we were both still completely dressed. We kissed lazily and just held each other for several minutes afterward. Enjoying the afterglow.

Finally we released each other with one more kiss and promises of more to come later. Emmett rolled to his side and straightened his pants. I straightened my skirt and rolled out from under the tree, noticing that we'd managed to wrinkle up the velvet skirt they had around the base of the tree. Little bits of fake snow were stuck all over Emmett.

As I stood I could hear the soft sound of a phone vibrating. It must have been mine since it came from the area of the bench. "I wonder which one is calling us." I said with a sigh. Our night of fun was over.

I reached for my jacket and was just about to pull the phone out when it stopped. I shrugged and Emmett laughed. It started to vibrate again just as he tried to duck under the edge of the tree he got caught in one of the legs of his pants and toppled backwards. He landed with a loud 'oomph' crashing against the base of the tree. There was a loud snap, and then I watched in surprise as the massive tree started to list away from us.

"Oh shit!" Emmett mumbled as he tried to reach for the tree to save it but was too late. It tumbled to the floor with a loud thud crushing decorations. Various popping sounds filled the air as the tree settled. Several of the light bulbs on the tree broke and all at once the rest went out.

I tried really hard not to laugh but it started to bubble up and I couldn't hold it back anymore. It was such an Emmett thing to do. Knocking down trees was one of his favorite past times. He sat now with his hands dug into his hair and a grimace firmly placed on his face. I noticed his shoulders shaking and figured he was trying hard not to laugh. The tree was laid out perfectly behind him.

He looked up and his eyes locked with mine and he grinned. I laughed harder when he started to chuckle. He let go of his head and turned to look at the destruction behind him. He laughed a deep and amused sound while he shook his head. "Well it figures, we try to do something fun and I knock a tree down."

Edward, Jasper and Alice joined us then, all of them chuckling a little. "Well Emmett, you successfully made this something we can't fix." Alice giggled beside me. "I tried to call and warn you but I guess I wasn't fast enough."

"Well if you hadn't left the legs of the suit so loose he wouldn't have tripped in them." I stated shortly with a smirk.

"Its okay Rosalie, I love you too and you're welcome." She kissed my cheek and I laughed. "Oh and its still getting burned." She poked me in the side.

"So how can we fix this?" Jasper asked waving his hand at the tree as he and Edward sat down three bags of toys and other things we were leaving as a donation.

"We can't." Alice said with a shrug, and if anyone would know it would be her. Honestly I was surprised the two security guys hadn't shown up yet.

"Oh they're a little busy with a burning trash dumpster on the other side of the building. Thanks to Alice." Edward answered causing Alice to laugh.

"I had to come up with something fast. It worked." She shrugged and wandered over toward Emmett. "You okay?"

"Of course." Emmett said as he stood up and brushed himself off. He grabbed up our pillow and stuffed it back under his large coat adjusting his pants as well. He came toward me and helped me into my jacket. "We'll leave a note. Wish them a wonderful Holiday season, with a wad of cash to pay for damages." Emmett said as he placed a soft kiss to my forehead.

Edward bent over and grabbed Emmett's hat off the floor and handed it to him. "It might work."

Alice hmm'd for a moment then smiled. "Yeah that should work." She said with a nod before she darted away, to where I wasn't sure.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper worked at trying to make the area around us look better. They contemplated standing the tree back up but decided against it since the snapping we heard was the trunk breaking from the elaborate stand to hold it upright. While they righted the things that they could; I replayed the last twenty minutes through my mind and couldn't help but smile. Edward started to pinch the bridge of his nose and I wiped the thoughts away for later.

It wasn't fair at the moment to bombard him with a replay. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have been able to give Emmett something he had fantasized about. I chewed the inside of my cheek as I prepared myself for what I needed to do.

With a deep sigh I decided it was time to say thank you. _Thank you Edward. For helping me pull this off for Emmett. _My eyes flitted over to Emmett. _It was everything he could have hoped for right?_

Edward nodded and gave me a small smile before his eyes were drawn away as Alice came back. She had an envelope and sat it on the top of the pile of gifts. How she had pulled that off so fast I wasn't sure. Perhaps she caught a vision telling her she'd need to be prepared, who knew.

"Alright lets get out of here, the security guards have put out the fire and are on their way back into the building. It wont be long before they see the tree." She wrapped her arm around Jasper's waist and they headed back in the direction they had come from earlier.

Edward headed over and closed the ventilation shaft Emmett and I had used to get in. Emmett wound his arm around my waist and turned me to follow after Alice and Jasper. "Thanks babe."

I looked up at him and smiled. "You're welcome Emmett. I just wanted you to have the best Christmas gift ever." I kissed his jaw and snuggled closer to him.

"Well it was better than best." He said with a chuckle.

"I'm glad. Merry Christmas Emmett, I love you." I whispered and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"Merry Christmas Rosalie." He whispered as we left the mall, content that it had been one of the best gifts I could have given him.


End file.
